


I Have a Thing for People in Suits

by Leotrix



Series: The Prince and His Guard [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, flustered Lance, teasing keith, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotrix/pseuds/Leotrix
Summary: On a diplomatic mission with the Galra, Prince Lance is knocked out and thrown into a cell. When a person in a mysterious suit and mask appears in Lance's cell, he tries his hand at charming them into saving him.Things do not necessarily goes as he plans.But that may not be a bad thing.





	I Have a Thing for People in Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! It is currently unbetad. I just wrote it up quickly because I have intense need for more altean Lance and glara Keith.

Prince Lance of Altea had many talents, but the one that stood above the rest was his diplomacy. Lance was second in line for the throne, after his sister Allura. This meant he did not have the same, constant responsibilities that she did. So, he found what he was good at, and perfected it. He had a desperate need to be useful. His diplomacy was well known among Altea and Altea’s allies. His smooth words and easy charm had a captivating feel to them. He could calm a room and sway even the most stubborn of foreign diplomats. Therefore, when a message coming from the Galra Empire requesting a diplomatic meeting came through, Lance was the obvious choice.

The Galra and the Alteans have had a complicated relationship in recent history. Not enemies, but not allies either. The prospect of forming a stable alliance amongst the two kingdoms was highly desirable to Lance’s father, King Alfor. Their response was swift and plans were made. The meeting would take place on the Galran planet. Lance would go alongside the Altean ambassador and a group of soldiers. Everything seemed as if it would be smooth sailing.

But, of course, that was not the case.

Lance groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He quickly sat up when he realized his predicament. He was in a cell. Memories resurfaced and his head fell into his hands. The meeting started out well and seemed to be perfect, until Lance felt a swift hit to his head and made quick friends with the floor. They had been fooled. Played right into the hands of the Galra and now here Lance sat in a dirty cell. He winced when he realized his face had been on the dirty floor. That could not be good for his skin.

Despite his predicament, Lance wasn’t particularly scared. He was a prince, and that means this was not his first kidnapping. Now, that does not make any less horrible or anything, but Lance had some experience. He also was not just any prince; Lance was a soldier, a paladin. He was the blue paladin of Voltron and he wore that title with pride. His shooting skills were unmatched and his hand to hand combat was not too shabby either. He needed to figure out where exactly he was, if he was still in the same castle the meeting was held.

He stood up and walked to the door of the cell. There was a small window that he could look through. He just saw a dark hallway lit softly by a light purple. Lance snorted. What was with the Galra and purple? That’s not to say it isn’t a fine color, but there are other good colors. Also, the Galra are purple, so it seemed a bit redundant to Lance.

He sighed and stepped back from the door. He needed to come up with some kind of plan. As he was gathering his thoughts his cell door suddenly slammed open. Lance definitely did not let out an undignified squeak. He quickly turned to face the door and was ready to try and charm this guard but his breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the person. They were wearing a black suit with purple lights on the chest, a hood covered their head and their face was completely covered by a mask. Their body was small and lithe. And incredibly attractive, but Lance did his best to smash those thoughts down. Not exactly the best time. While this person was not a Galra soldier like he was expecting, he still needed to try and get them to help him.

“Hey there,” he did some finger guns (he was nervous okay? Not being scared did not equal not nervous) “I have a thing for people in suits you know.” He threw in a wink.

He was met with silence. Well, that wasn’t a good sign. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a small surprised laugh.

“Are you serious?” The person’s voice was younger sounding than he expected, but not unpleasant at all. “I could be here to kill you and you say something like that?” Their voice sounded exasperated but there was a hint of amusement behind it.

Lance was now a bit caught off guard but he quickly worked to recover.

“I like to give compliments when it is due. You are built very nicely and I bet you would easily be able to help me escape.” Lance had stepped closer to them, a flirting lit to his voice. He was actually a bit taller than this person. Lance bit back a comment. Now was definitely not the time to crack a joke about their height.

He put his hands on their shoulders and tilted his head slightly in a way that he knew exposed his neck. He knew of the Galran alpha complexes. He knew how they liked to see people submit, and if this person was Galra, the showing of the neck should be pleasing. And if they weren’t, well, it was a nice neck, they might be into that. “If you help me, you’ll be rewarded.” His voice had dropped to a lower octave and his eyes were as sultry as he could make them. The person scoffed.

“You don’t have to try and seduce me Prince Lance. I’m here to rescue you.” Their voice was extremely amused but there was a slight softness to it. Lance held back a smirk, even if he did not need to seduce this person, his efforts seemed to have had some effect.

Lance patted them firmly on the shoulder. “Then let’s go buddy!” His smile stretched widely. But, before they could leave he wanted to have a little fun. He leaned down to their ear and whispered quietly, “I was not kidding when I said I had a thing for people in suits, maybe I am trying to seduce you just because I want to.” His voice was low and the intent behind it was clear.

Lance quickly pulled back and a huge grin pulled on his face and a small laugh escaped. “Come on big guy, don’t just stand there frozen let’s get a move on. There is a nice shower and comfy bed waiting for me back on Altea and it would rude of me to keep them waiting.” That seemed to get the person moving. He scoffed once more before grabbing Lance’s wrist and pulling him swiftly into the hallway.

They moved quietly through the hallways of the castle. Lance was about to round a corner when he was jerked back. His back was pressed firmly to the chest behind him and there was a hand on his mouth.

“Not yet,” the voice was quiet in his ear “They are switching guards that way; we need to wait a bit.” Lance tried to concentrate and what they were saying but his mind was currently going haywire due to the hard chest pressed against his back. Lance sure did love to flirt but that did not mean he actually ever got anywhere with it. The hard chest on his back was definitely a first and his heart was pounding. How muscley was this person? Can they not? Do they have to hold me against their chest? Lance’s internal battle was raging on when the hand covering his mouth slid down to his neck and a low voice whispered into his ear. “I can feel your heart pounding my Prince. Are you sure you could’ve handled what would have happened if you seduced me?” The teasing lit to the voice destroyed Lance pretty instantly. He stuttered a few incorrigible words. A quiet laugh sounded in his ear. “Come on, it is safe for us to continue now.”

The warmth on Lance’s back disappeared and he quickly found that he missed it. It was comforting in a way. Lance shook his head. The hand grabbed his wrist again and he was pulled through the castle again.

They eventually made it to the hangar after a few more stops waiting for the guards to pass through. They snuck quickly into a cruiser and swiftly took off.

When they were far away from the planet Lance let out a huge breath and slumped into a seat. They spared him a quick glance before continuing to focus forward as they flew the ship. Lance openly stared at them. He was still a bit shaken from their comments. He was undeniably attracted to this person. This was a bit disconcerting to Lance since he had just met this person.

“So, my knight in glowing purple, do I get a name?” They spared him another look and a slight laugh slipped out.

“Keith.” Lance’s heart clenched. He really liked the sound of their voice.

“Do, do I…get a face to the name?” Lance cursed his stutter and the nervous lit to his face.

A deep chuckle sounded throughout the ship. “Soon, my prince.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and soon they were arriving to Altea. When they landed in the hangar the door of the ship immediately opened.

“Lance!” The voice was undoubtedly Allura. She gathered Lance in her arms. “Lance, I’m so glad you are okay! I was so worried when I heard what happened.” She pulled back to look at him and scan his face for injuries.

“I’m fine ‘Llura. I’m a big strong prince. Those Galra could not keep me down.” He hugged his sister close. She laughed lightly and hugged him back.

“Glad to see your charming personality was not harmed either.” She joked. He lightly shoved her shoulder and smiled.

He then remembered Keith and quickly turned around to address him but frowned when he noticed that Keith must’ve slipped out during their reunion.

“Don’t worry, you will see Keith later. He is a part of the Blade of Marmora. They are our allies and the reason we were able to rescue you so quickly and easily. They have members inside inner Galra circles and so finding out how to get to you was easy. We will be having dinner with them later so you should go get washed up and rest a bit.” Her motherly tone was relaxing as she gently pushed his hair back.

He nodded, relieved that he would get to see Keith again. He wanted to properly thank him.

Once in his room Lance took a long shower and dutifully cleaned his face. He was not going to let a kidnapping mess up his skin. When getting dressed he picked out some of his best dress robes. Of course, this was not for any particular reason, definitely not because of Keith. He most certainly was not trying to impress him.

He was combing his fingers through his white hair when a soft knock sounded on his door.

“Lance, it is time for dinner.” He turned to the sound of Allura’s voice and nodded. Her eyes narrowed slightly and a teasing smile pulled on to her lips. Oh no.

“Now, why are you wearing those robes Lance? Is it because of a certain Galra?” Her amusement was obvious and her eyes were sparkling.

“Of course not!” He stuttered out. “I just want to look nice to properly thank the Blade!” He crossed his arms stubbornly.

She laughed. “Of course, of course. Those do make your butt look nice. I’m sure Keith will notice.” She teased as she turned to walk towards the dining hall.

Lance sputtered and his face turned bright red. “Allura!”

When Lance walked into the dining hall his eyes immediately darted around trying to spot Keith. He quickly spotted the Blade of Marmora. They were all wearing suits similar to what Keith had been wearing. However, none of them were wearing hoods or masks. He pursed his lips. How was he supposed to know which one was Keith? He grumbled silently to himself. He was completely caught off guard when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Looking for someone?” A familiar voice said with a chuckle. Lance whipped around and came face to face with Keith.

Oh boy.

Lance’s heart stuttered. Lance did not have anything against the looks of the Galra, but he was never particularly attracted to them. But Keith came along and smashed that mindset because oh boy, he was possibly the most attractive person Lance had ever seen. He skin was a soft lilac and his eyes a warm golden color. His face was made up of sharp angles and was framed nicely by dark black hair. He then realized he had been staring with his mouth slightly open. Keith was staring back with an amused expression.

“My prince?” His voice was teasing and shot right up Lance’s spine. Lance immediately flushed bright red and stuttered a response.

“I wasn’t looking for anyone! I was just admiring the members of the Blade of Marmora! You guys are all very well built!” Lance felt his blush spread to the tips of his pointed ears. Keith raised an eyebrow at his response. A slow smirk pulled on to his lips and he took a step closer to Lance.

“Is that so? I’m sure they would be flattered to hear that.” Keith’s voice had lowered slightly and it caused a stutter in Lance’s heart. Lance opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by his father speaking.

“Dinner is ready to begin. Please, everyone take a seat!” King Alfor spoke with a smile.

Keith’s shoulder nudged Lance’s. “Come on, my prince, why don’t you sit next to me?” His flirty smile did not go unnoticed by Lance who blindly followed him.

Keith was not good for Lance’s heart.

After dinner the Blade members were shown to their rooms for the night. They would be returning to their base the following morning. Lance’s heart clenched at the thought of not seeing Keith again. He decided that he would seek him out the following morning before the Blade departed.

When morning came, Lance quickly threw on some robes and went off trying to remember where Keith’s room was. When he located what he was pretty sure what was the right room, he knocked lightly on the door. A soft come in was heard from behind the door. Lance took a deep breath and pushed the button to open the door.

Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over and tightening the straps of his shoes. His head lifted up and met Lance’s gaze. A small smile pulled on to his lips.

“Yes, my prince?” His voice was soft and warm. It made Lance feel something that was for sure.

“I wanted to see you before you left.” Keith stood up and approached Lance. He stopped right in front of him. Lance unconsciously (or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing) tilted his head to the side and exposed his neck. Keith’s eyes flickered down to his neck and a slow smirk pulled at his lips. He stepped even more into Lance’s space.

“I’m glad then, Lance.” Lance held back a shiver. That was the first time Keith had used his name without any title. Lance decided that he liked that very much.

“We have officially allied with Altea. So, do not fear my prince, this will not be the last time we see each other. I’m sure we will be together again sooner than you expect.” He punctuated his words by leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Lance’s cheek.

Lance was left a sputtering, red mess as Keith moved past him laughing.

~*~*~

A week had passed since the Blade had departed Altea when King Alfor called Lance into talk with him.

“Lance your new personal guard will be arriving shortly.” Confusion ran through Lance.

“New personal guard? Why did I not hear about this until now?” Lance wasn’t upset really, more just confused on why he was not informed about this.

King Alfor tilted his head to the side. “I thought he would have told you himself. The decision was made last week before the Blade left. He returned to their base simply to gather his things and prepare to move to Altea. He should be arriving any minute now actually.”

Lance was shocked. He wasted no time and turned and started running towards the hangar. He heard his father calling after him but he ignored him in favor of running.

It couldn’t be?

When Lance entered the hangar he immediately spotted a small group of about five blade members talking. Among them was Keith.

“Keith!” Lance shouted. He was suddenly mad. He had known this was happening and did not tell him? Keith looked up and smiled as Lance made his way to him. Lance jabbed his finger into his chest. “Why did you not tell me?” He demanded.

“I thought it would be more entertaining as a surprise. It seems I was right. You’re quite cute all riled up.” Lance sputtered.

Keith stepped right into his space and leaned in to his ear.

“I’ll be taking care of you from now on, my prince.” His voice was deep and sultry.

Lance combusted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! I would love to hear from you! If you would like to scream about voltron with me please come talk to me on my tumblr leotrix.tumblr.com!


End file.
